Fondest Greetings to You All
by DianaCennar
Summary: An unseen genius, a young aspiring soprano, a childhood sweetheart, all in the world of the Paris Opera House. What would've happened if events weren't timed the same as the original story. Follow the tale of our beloved characters, as they try to find their place in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Okay so I got a new hit of inspiration and so I started another story about (what else?) The Phantom of the Opera! Don't worry, "Saving an Angel" is not going to get abandoned. **

**As I am still an amateur writer, I thank all of you for reading my stories, and PLEASE! leave REVIEWS, I love to read them! and it is from your comments that I could improve. **

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Phantom's Theatre

With the speed of a wild pony, little Diana Johansson ran towards her group of friends, her face ashen, her petite frame shaking. Usually it is not easy to scare Diana, she had always been strong and open minded, though even she cannot help but be frightened. After all, hearing a blood curdling scream in your dressing room is hardly calming. Ignoring the looks the ballet rats threw at her; Diana put her hands on her knees as she bent over and panted.

"Geez Diana, what's gotten into you?" Millie, one of the ballerinas said as she put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders.

"I heard… I heard…" Diana stuttered. Millie patted her back and with one final cough and a deep breath Diana whispered sharply "I heard a girl screaming in our dressing room!"

The ballet girls stared at her. The older girls rolled their eyes and continued to chat. The younger ones looked startled, as they looked at their trembling friend for more explanation.

"A girl screaming?" Annabelle inquired, and Diana nodded. At age twelve, being the oldest amongst her friends of young ballerinas, Annabelle Chan was considered the leader of the group. The others looked at her in anticipation, hopping she would sort the situation out.

"Do you know who it was?" Annabelle asked taking Diana's hands and sitting her down on the warm-up mat.

Diana shook her head profusely, "No, but it was the scariest thing I have ever heard!"

"Shh, it's alright." Tania knelt beside her and rubbed her back. "You're here now, you're safe."

"Who could it be?" The other girls started rambling, fear evident in their eyes. "What could have happened?" "It's a good thing none of us were there." "Who could have caused it?"

"Why, the Phantom of the Opera of course!"

The girls looked up and saw one of the older girls Meg Giry walking towards them. Her lush blonde hair tied securely in a high ponytail, her pink tutu accenting her small waist. With the natural grace of a skilled ballerina, Meg skipped over.

The young girls gasped. "The Phantom!"

"Yes indeed," Meg nodded a sneaky smile on her face. "You see legend has it, that the Phantom of the Opera hunts our theatre, he knows everything that goes on in this opera. Some say that he is devilishly handsome, hiding his perfect visage behind a porcelain white mask for mortals are unworthy to glance upon such beauty. However, most say that he is hideously deformed, that he is the sprawl of the Devil himself. Nevertheless he haunts this theatre, punishing any who dares demonstrate imperfection. In fact, he is watching you right now…"

The girls screamed and Meg chuckled. "Be careful now, or the Phantom-"

"Meg Giry!" came her mother the strict ballet instructor. She thumped her cane on the floor and all the girls, older and young rose to attention, standing like perfect little soldiers. Meg included.

"Yes mother? I mean, Madame?" Meg stammered in a little voice. Her air of confidence and malicious gone.

"What have I said about telling useless stories to scare the little ones?!" Madame Giry scowled at her daughter.

"But Mama…Madame!" Meg quickly fixed her speech, "I was just warning them and-"

"By scaring then with lies is hardly helping."

"But the Phantom is real!" Meg cried desperately. "The notes, the voices and-"

"That is enough Meg," her mother's eyes flashed and her tone clearly signaled 'end of discussion'. "Now come, warm up is over. We rehearse!"

Two hours later, Meg ran straight to her dressing room to check up on her friend. With her head help high she passed her mother without looking at her with a sharp "hmm!" Madame Giry rolled her eyes.

Running as fast as her dancer's legs could carry her, Meg dashed down the hallway, hopping to spend the rest of the day with her friend who was sick today. Stopping at last in front of their dormitory.

However, before she could open the door, Meg heard a beautiful soprano's voice rang through the air. Her breath caught in her throat, Meg pressed her head onto the door.

"Well done my dear," came a haunting melodious male voice that made Meg's knees shake.

"Thank you Maestro!" answered the young soprano.

"Christine?" Her friend's name came out of her mouth before Meg herself realized it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! FINALLY AN UPDATE! I know, I know, I am sooooooo sorry it took me this long! But I promise, I will NOT abandon this story, nor will I abandon any others if there are those willing to read:) I'm kinda tied down with loads of school work at the moment, so my updates are infrequent. Again, my deepest apologies. However I will DEFINETLY update MUCH more often once summer starts. And that's a guarantee! **

**Alright, now without further ado...the story!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

Chapter 2: Remember me?

"Spill Christine," Meg leaned over the table at breakfast towards her surrogate sister, meanwhile knocking plates of fruit and butter dishes askew.

Christine just managed to grab her glass of milk just in time, all the while unable to stop smiling. "Spill what my dearest Meg?"

"Oh don't act so innocent!" Meg continued with her interrogator voice, practically standing up in bursting curiosity. "I heard you and him in there!" She said that almost screaming.

Immediately, all heads turned towards the two. Some girls snickered and started whispering to each other, others grinned at Christine. Some of the boys returned to their normal conversation while some looked a little disappointed.

Christine blushed frantically, her entire face flushed into a deep rose color. "Meg's just making things up! Don't mind her, seriously!"

Though everyone looked to be back to normal, no doubt a rumor will later start and spread like wildfire about the young Daae and "him", whoever he might be. That was just the way things are in the Opera Populaire, gossip runs the place. Harmless, it is one of the best sources of entertainment for the workers of the opera house.

Shaking her head and smiling at her young Pandora of a best friend, Christine finished the last of her milk and walked out of the dining hall, Meg hot on her heels.

"Christine!" Meg all but almost jumped on her friend, causing both to start laughing. "You are not going anywhere missy, until you tell me who is he?"

"Meg," Christine laughed, "Will you ever stop your love of gossip?"

"Probably not," the ballerina admitted, "but I am more concerned of the fact that my own sister is keeping a secret behind my back!"

"Alright," Christine smiled, her eyes sparkling. "What would you like to know?"

"Who is he? What's his name? What does he do? What were you two doing in our room?" Meg started to blurt out all questions as the damn broke loose, meanwhile jumping up and down around her friend. "Weren't you sick? Your voice sounded amazing! But seriously, weren't you sick? How long have you two known each other? Do I know him? Does…"

Suddenly Christine was saved as the two girls bumped into a young man.

"We are terribly sorry Monsieur," Christine quickly said as she steadied herself and Meg.

"Do not be bothered Mademoiselles," the young man replied. "Are you two alright?"

The girls nodded as they looked at the young man. Instantly it was obvious that he was quite handsome. He was about half a head taller than them, with a strong, lean built. He had sky blue eyes with golden blonde hair brushed back neatly as if he was attending a grand ball.

This man looked very familiar to Christine; she could swear that she saw him before. Wracking her brain furiously, she finally remembered…there is only one man who could manage to wear his hair long, all the while passing society's high standard of fashion. "Raoul De Changy!"

The young man looked at Christine strangely, raising a curious eyebrow he confirmed, "Yes that's me." Looking over the young chorus girl standing in front of him, Raoul thought she looked oddly familiar. "I am terribly sorry mademoiselle, but have we met before?"

"Yes!" Christine replied as a huge grin appeared on her face. "Remember me? I'm Christine Daae, that little girl by the beach in Sweden; you saved my scarf from the sea!"

"Christine!" The young Vitcome de Chagny finally realized. "It has been so long, I am very glad to see you again!"

"You too Raoul," Christine beamed as the two old friends pulled into a hug.

Meg meanwhile was watching the scene between the handsome young man and her best friend. For a second Meg had guessed that Raoul was the man in Christine's room the other day, but quickly devoted that idea as she saw that they both had some trouble remembering each other.

Pulling away from her dear childhood friend and "sweetheart" Christine turned to her sister. "Meg, this is my childhood friend Raoul. We met by the sea in Sweden's coast when I was five, when his family went there for summer vacation."

Taking Meg's hand and gently kissing it, Raoul warmly greeted "It is a great pleasure meeting you Mlle. Meg…"

"Giry," replied the ballerina. Christine smirked as she saw the deep blush on her best friend's face.

"Pleasure meeting you Mlle. Giry," Raoul smiled.

"Please call me Meg. It is a pleasure meeting you too M. De Changy."

"If I may call you Meg, then you shall call me Raoul." The Vitcome smiled.

And before Meg could give her blushing reply, the three were interrupted by a screeching Carlotta the Prima Donna.

Raoul flinched as he covered his ears. Meanwhile Christine and Meg grimaced, reacting however slightly better than the young Vitcome as they have growth used to the diva's tantrums.

"We better see what's going on," Christine frowned.

"Do we have to?" Meg protested, "I personally do not feel like putting myself in mortal danger at the moment."

"I agree with Meg," Raoul nodded, to which Meg blushed again and grinned.

Christine rolled her eyes as she started running towards the stage where Cannibal's rehearsals are held that day. "Come on you two scared-y cats!"

"So who was that?" Raoul asked as the three rushed passed through the halls of the Opera House.

"Carlotta Giudicelli," Christine answered, "She's our Prima Donna, let's just say she has…high expectations."

Meg scoffed, "More like mentally disturbed. She's let her fame and her powers over the managers get to that big pink puffy head of hers!"

"So this is a regular occurrence?" Raoul questioned as he pushed opened the doors that led to backstage.

The two girls nodded. Raoul made a face, "Well, at least she could sing and is helping the theatre sell tickets, we'll just need to put up with her then."

Meg gave a small laugh, "Yes she could sing and sell tickets, give me a dying horse and I could sing and sell tickets too."

Raoul and Christine laughed, "Meg that's an exaggeration isn't it?" Christine commented through giggles.

"No, that's putting it mild." Meg retorted.

"That bad huh? Perhaps I should reconsider my patronization of this Opera House." Raoul chuckled.

Christine and Meg's eyes grew wide. "You're our new patron?" Christine beamed.

"No do not reconsider!" Meg quickly said, "There are other good things about this theatre!"

Raoul laughed again, "No worries ladies, I have no intention of leaving."

The two girls grinned, "Good." Christine said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! Okay, HUGE APOLOGIES for not uploading for soooooooo long! Ugh, school. However tonight, I felt as if I HAD to do some writing or else I'm going to completely loose it. Three science courses and one math course...not a fun semester for me :( I just could not focus on math! Let us pray that math test tomorrow won't be too bad. **

**On a brighter note, summer is almost here! So please bear with me! Just three more weeks and I promise I will put up frequent uploads. Alright, so without further ado, I think I made y'all wait quite enough, here's the story!**

**PS. I apologize in advance if this chapter is lacking in some detail or if there's a grammar mistake, it's late and I have a math test weighing on my mind...ugh, compound angles and identities...**

**PSS. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 3: The Vitcome Sides with the Phantom

"I said a princess cut! I said it many many many times, and did you listen? No!" The Prima Donna of the Opera Populaire all but slapped the poor new managers in the face with a sparkling silver necklace. This happened to be a few centimeters too long.

Pivoting and turning her back against the fumbling new and ex-managers, Carlotta Giudicelli mock sniffed and held out her hand for her little poodle Donna, to which a jittery ballet rat quickly handed to her. "Yes mommy missed you my precious," she cooed to her over- pampered pet.

The old manager Julian Debienne made a quick apology to Richard Firmin and Gilles André and explained to the new managers how they must abide to Carlotta's every wish, for she is but the star of the entire Opera House.

Immediately, Firmin and Andre perked up and rushed over to the Prima Donna, speaking quick words of apology and throwing in just a carriage load of false compliments.

Raoul meanwhile raised an eyebrow and turned to Christine and Meg, "All that for a necklace?"

Christine shrugged and gave a small smile. Meg rubbed her temple with her right hand while shaking her head, "That's Carlotta for you." The young ballerina stated. "Great way to keep a new Patron isn't it?" She whispered to Christine.

"Ah Vitcome!" and just that moment Debienne strode over holding out his hand. "So glad you could make it!"

"It was my pleasure Monsieur. Debienne," Raoul took the old managers hand and shook firmly. "Your Opera House is quite impressive indeed."

The old man grinned, "Oh what good news!" he exclaimed. "May I introduce you to the Populaire's new managers; Richard Firmin and Gilles André. And the cast…"

With a little wave to the girls, Raoul followed Debienne to formally greet everyone as the new Patron.

"Christine," Meg turned her attention immediately to her best friend. "Just to be perfectly certain, Raoul wasn't the man in our room was he?"

Christine stared at her and then burst out laughing, "Raoul? Meg are you serious?"

"Yeah I thought as much," Meg started laughing too, "He sounded absolutely _nothing_ like Raoul. That voice, my God Christine, it was so beautiful! Who is he?"

Christine stopped laughing but a grin remained on her face, "You will know one day my dearest sister. I promise."

Meg tried her best to pout, "one day? And when will that be?"

"When the time is right," Christine replied and put her hands on her best friend's shoulders to steady her. Looking into her eyes and making a silent promise, "When the time is right."

Meg returned the gesture and put her hands on Christine's shoulders as well, "Wow you must be serious. Since when do you bust out deep-meaning quotes? And without a script!"

Letting go of Meg Christine laughed, "Yes I am very serious Meg, but I promise you, you will know if anything happens between us."

"Wait," Meg held up her hands. "So you two aren't, well, courting yet?"

Christine blushed a deep crimson and looked down, "Well, no…"

And before any of them could say anything more, they were interrupted with Carlotta's voice. Flinching and covering their ears on instinct, Christine and Meg turned towards the direction of the screeching diva.

Meg laughed and Christine chuckled as they saw the look on poor Raoul's face. Being just a few feet from Carlotta, it is hardly proper for him to cover his ears and say…run for the nearest exit. Instead, the young Patron had to force a smile, all the while trying not to flinch.

"_Remember me! Promise me you'llllllllllllllll try!" _

Carlotta sang, waving her arms in the air for dramatic effect. Unfortunately, before Carlotta could hit the high note, she was interrupted by a falling scenery. Which even more unfortunately, fell right on top of her.

Carlotta screamed while half of the theater gasped and half signed in relief. Firmin and Andre were panicked, Diebenne shook his head and Raoul looked up to see where the back drop had fallen from.

"Get me out of here!" Screeched the diva, to which the new managers quickly obeyed.

Once she was properly standing, Carlotta slapped their hands away and put her hands on her hips. Her face red as a tomato.

"Mademoiselle please," Andre stammered, "these things do happen."

"You…!" Carlotta shook her head, "For years these things do happen! Well, until that day comes when these things do not happen anymore, I am leaving! Leaving! Piangi, Donna, come!"

Another ballet girl quickly carried Donna to Carlotta and the lead tenor Piangi followed the diva out of the stage room, but not before giving the managers a dirty look.

"Buquet!" Diebenne shouted to the stage hand, "Please watch where that thing lands!"

"It was not me Monsieur I swear it!" Joseph Buquet quickly answered.

"Then what happened?" Raoul questioned.

"The Phantom of the Opera!" the ballet girls squeaked, "It was the Phantom of the Opera!"

Raoul looked over to Christine and Meg. Christine was looking the way Carlotta had left with a worried expression on her face. Meg meanwhile was glancing up to where the backdrop was supposed to be hanging. Which does not clarify anything for Raoul.

"The Phantom of the Opera?" the Vitcome questioned.

Diebenne signed, "Yes, you see Vitcome, our theatre is hunted by the infamous Opera Ghost, a ghost who has high expectations of our performances, and whom, well, does this" he waved his hands to gesture the fallen scenery.

Raoul raised an eyebrow, "well in that case, thank you Monsieur Le Phantom!" he called out.


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SO SO SORRY! I know, I am the worst authoress in the world! Ugh :( please please forgive me! I know I had promised to upload more frequently in the summer but something came up. I ONCE AGAIN OFFER MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES! **

**Okay, so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! your reviews really motivates me to write and they really help make me a better writer:) SO PLEASE REVIEW! thank you:D**

**okay so without further stalling, here's the story! :)**

Chapter 4: Christine La Countess

Christine along with Meg and most of the other people laughed. The exceptions of few that are either too scared or are actual good acquaintances of Carlotta.

Raoul smiled and turned to the managers, frowning when he saw a distressed look on Firmin's face.

"What seems to be troubling good Monsieur?" the Vitcome insisted.

"Well who is going to sing the lead?" Firmin then turned to Andre, "We'll have to refund the whole house. The whole house!"

And suddenly the good natured laughter turned into worried chatters, the dancers started complaining that they have been training hard and would not want to stop the production and the stagehands started complaining about all the hard work they had put in only to be wasted.

"Christine Daae can sing it Monsieur," Madame Giry stepped up.

Silence greeted the entire hall.

Christine's eyes grew wide and shot Madame Giry a panicked look, Meg on the other hand was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Raoul smiled, knowing that Christine was a good singer, at the very least she would not permanently damage his hearing.

"A chorus girl?" Andre's nose flared, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Let her sing for you Monsieur," Madame Giry walked over to Christine and pushed her over to center stage. "She has been taking lessons from a great tutor, she won't disappoint you."

"Oh?" Firmin turned to Christine, "And who is this great tutor?"

Christine shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sorry sir I don't know his name." She answered in a small voice.

"Let the girl sing," Raoul insisted, "We have nothing to lose." He smiled at Christine, who managed a small smile back.

Diebenne nodded to the nervous chorus girl, "Go ahead my dear."

Christine looked around; she saw Meg and Madame Giry beaming in her direction, the stagehands leaning against the railings as if waiting for a good laugh, the ballet girls snickering and whispering, and Raoul and the managers looking at her as if praying that she could save the show. And Christine was shaking, butterflies were dancing the Tchaikovsky ballet in her stomach and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

And then suddenly, Christine felt a calm wash over her. _He's here_. Christine smiled.

Lifting her head up high Christine took a deep breath in, and started to sing. As her voice soared through the song, Christine was aware of only one man's presence.

Her angel and she sang for him.

When she was done, Christine was met with silence. And suddenly the entire hall erupted in cheers and applause.

Christine grinned and curtsied. Her eyes met Meg's and she laughed when she saw how her sister was clapping like a mad woman. Madame Giry beamed at her, nodding as if knowing what had just taken place.

"My good Lord Ms. Daae," Andre walked up to Christine and took her hand, putting a kiss on her knuckles. "That was absolutely spectacular!"

"Extraordinary I must say!" Firmin walked up behind Andre, still clapping.

"Christine," Diebenne smiled at her, "I never knew."

"Oh you must play the lead for tonight's Hannibal Ms. Daae," Andre insisted.

"I will be honoured Monsieur," Christine smiled. And applause erupted again.

"I will be looking forward to watching you Christine," Raoul came up clapping with a large grin on his face.

"Oh yes Vitcome!" Firmin nodded, "Box five will be ready for you."

"But Box five is the Phantom's box!" Meg ran up to the group. "And…"

"Pahh!" Andre shook his head, "His box?! His theatre?! Well…"

"If Box five belongs to our Phantom then I insist we keep it for him," Raoul put a hand on Andre's shoulders. "After all, what kind of gratitude would we be showing if we took his Box? Without him we would not have found Christine's talent."

Andre raised an eyebrow, but recovered quickly. "Oh of course, alright, ah, would you then wish to accompany Firmin and I in Box one?"

Raoul smiled, "I would be delighted to."

And Christine's performance was greeted with an enthusiastic response from all of Paris. Christine smiled and bowed as roses and flowers were thrown at her direction. After the last note of the Opera has been played, Christine made her way through the crowd to her temporary dressing room. Passing cast members and stagehands and audience admirers Christine smiled and thanked everyone who congratulated her.

Finally after getting to her dressing room, Christine closed the door and lit the candles. Seeing the sight in front of her she gasped; her room was filled with bouquets of flowers and notes of admiration. Grinning with her success, Christine made her way to the vanity and sat down. Taking off the sash of jewels in her hair which was quite heavy, Christine admired the bunch of lilies placed beside her mirror.

There was a knock and in came Raoul. "You sang like an angel Christine," he smiled and brought her a boutonniere of magnolias.

"Thank you Raoul," Christine returned the smile and took a sniff of the flowers. "These are lovely."

"Well I am known to be quite the flower expert," Raoul winked. "Actually I just took them off the managers." He admitted sheepishly.

Christine laughed, "They are exquisite nonetheless."

Raoul bowed and chuckled and knelt down in front of Christine. "My, my, Christine, I do remember you had a beautiful voice when we were kids, but you truly are spectacular. Who is this tutor you do not know the name to?"

"Well," Christine replied as she put the bouquet on the table, not noticing a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "Raoul do you remember the story of Little Lotte and the Angel of Music that father told us?"

"Of course."

"When father had died," Christine looked into Raoul's blue eyes which betrayed his confusion. "He promised me he would send me the Angel of Music. And father's dead Raoul and I have been visited. It is the Angel of Music that has been teaching me."

"Oh?" Raoul raised an eyebrow.

"It is true Raoul you must believe me," Christine said, knowing fully well she sounded like a child.

"No doubt about it," Raoul shook his head.

Christine signed, "It is hard to believe I know, perhaps I can prove it to you some day."

Raoul smiled, "Well then I will await that day I get to meet your Angel."

Christine smiled and nodded.

"Now," Raoul stood, "We go to dinner."

"Oh no Raoul," Christine offered a sympathetic smile. "The Angel of Music is very strict, after tonight's performance he no doubts wishes to speak to me."

"Then I shan't keep you out late," Raoul tried again holding out his hand.

Christine shook her head, "Next time Raoul, I promise. You should invite Meg; I believe she is free tonight."

Raoul's disappointed face quickly lit up, "Splendid idea Christine. And I will hold you to your promise to joining me next time."

Christine nodded and grinned, "Of course."

"I bid you good night and give my greetings to your Angel," Raoul smiled and walked to the door.

"I will Raoul," Christine promised. "Good night."

With one final smile and nod, Raoul pulled open the door and walked out.

"_Christine, Christine, Christine…."_ A voice sung out of nowhere.

Christine smiled. He's here.


End file.
